This invention relates to a connector configured to be connected to a plate-like or sheet-like object such as a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) or a Flexible Flat Cable (FFC).
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2004-193045 (Patent Document 1), contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 19, the connector of Patent Document 1 comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts and an actuator. The plurality of contacts are held by the insulating housing. The actuator is supported by the insulating housing so that the actuator can be selectively under an open state (FIG. 19(A)) and a close state (FIG. 19(B)). When the actuator is turned forward to be closed under a state where an end of an FPC is inserted into the connect, the end of the FPC is pressed on contact points of the contacts.
A problem of dust deposition to the contact points of the contact often occurs in the connector of Patent Document 1.